Katniss' Little Piece of Heaven
by EmoPokemon
Summary: One day after training in Thirteen, Katniss decides to help Johanna with her problem, but she ends up helping her a little more than she planned.


Training was particularly brutal today, but we had to do it. It was the only way to get to Snow. Finally, with sweat dripping down my face, we were sent back in.

Johanna and I went back in Thirteen, dirty and sweaty, but I still knew she wouldn't get a shower. The Capitol made sure that she would be scarred. Johanna Mason, acted like a tough girl from District Seven, and didn't care about a thing, but I knew that that wasn't true. Deep down was helpless girl, left hurt and bleeding from the Capitol, no family, no friends, all of them killed because she wouldn't let them make her a piece in their Games. But she had me now, and I would protect her and save her from the Capitol.

Johanna unlocked the door to our apartment and collapsed to the floor, dramatically. "God, I'm so fucking tired!"  
I laughed at her lying on the ground and then stepped over her, walking towards the shower. I stopped short as I had an idea.  
"Hey, Johanna?"  
"What, Brainless?" She smirked, while getting up off the ground.  
"I was thinking I could help you... Get over your fear I mean..."  
She looked at me like I was going to attack her.  
"I'd be right there with you. You're going to have to shower sooner or later, you know."  
She sighed, "I guess you're right."  
I led her to the shower and she stripped her clothes non chalantly. My being uncomfortable must've showed on my face because she raised an eyebrow.  
"Like what you see?" She laughed. I felt my face redden. "Oh, come on Katniss, you have to get over your fear, too."  
I took a deep breathe and slowly slid off my clothes.  
"Ooooh," Johanna mocked, and made a seductive face.  
I blushed even more, and crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Oh, please. Now can we get this over with?" She said.  
I ran the water and stepped in, letting the warm water wash the dirt and grime off my body.  
"Come on, then." I said, pulling her by the wrist under the water. She immediately started shivering and whimpering. I've never seen her so vulnerable, so exposed. She reminded me of a lost little girl.  
"Oh, Johanna, It's okay." I whispered, while wrapping my arms around her shaking body. "It's okay.."  
I held her until she stopped shivering,but her arms were wrapped around me, too, and she wouldn't let me go.  
After a long silence, only the sound of running water echoing through the bathroom, she whispered "Thank you, Katniss..." In a small, girlish voice, that I've never heard her speak in. It made my heart melt, and I hugged her tighter. That's when I noticed that we were completely naked, pressed against each other, but for some reason it didn't bother me. It sent a shiver down my spine and I felt excitement. I wasn't sure if I liked it, it felt kind of wrong.  
After an even longer silence, Johanna murmered "I... Katniss, I love you.."  
My whole body went pulled away from me.  
"I'm sorry. I' so so sorry." She muttered, tears rolling down her face along with the warm water from the shower. She covered her face with her hands and choked out. "I didn't mean to say it, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." She kept saying.  
Before I knew what I was doing I pulled her arms away from her face and pressed my lips to hers, and then the whole world stopped. I forgot about the war, and Gale, and Peeta, and all that existed was Johanna. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her over and over again, her tongue finding its way into my mouth. She pulled away, her breath shaky from excitement. "I don't understand. What about Pe-" I put a finger to her lips. "Shh. It's okay. Don't worry about it." I kissed her again and then pulled her out of the shower. Not even bothering to dry off, I led her to the bed and layed her down gently. I climbed on top of her, kissing her slowly. But she kept kissing faster and harder and I felt a shiver go through my whole body with every kiss. She knotted her fingers in my wet hair, and I couldn't help but let my hands run all over her bare body. It was so smooth and slender and perfect, so different from Peeta's strong, muscular body. I liked this more.  
I was completely knew to this, but I still had an idea of what to do. I massaged her breasts, groping and squeezing them, before running my fingers along her erect nipples. I pinched, and pulled, a moan escaped her lips, and I felt a fire between my thighs. I pulled my mouth away from hers,and half kissed,half licked down her neck, her body shuddering under mine. I kissed my way down her chest, to her breasts. I flicked my tongue against her nipple, rewarded with a moan, and then began to gently suck on her, her nails now digging into my scalp, she was moaning loudly. Too loudly, I was scared a guard might hear, so I clamped a hand down on her mouth, her moans muffled. I moved over to her other breast, sucking and nibbling. My free hand sliding along her hip,finding its way between her thighs. I gently began rubbing her clit, my fingers already soaked in her juices. I could smell her sex from here, its sweet scent filling my nose, causing a wetness between my own thighs.  
Her hips bucked against my hand, and she began pushing my head down from her chest. I caught on to what she wanted me to do and removed my hand from her mouth. I slowly kissed down her stomach, my hands running over her hips. When I reached her waist I forced her legs wide open and took it all in. Her face turned red, when she noticed me biting my lip, looking at her hungrily. She began to squirm under my gaze, but then I began to lick along her thigh, and bit down. Her fingers found my hair again as she screamed. I slowly licked along her lips, until she began begging me. "Please Katniss, please please please..."  
"Please what?" I smirked.  
"Please _fuck me_." She said in a voice that drove me crazy. I began flicking my tongue at her clit, her moans filling my ears. Then, I took two fingers and slid them inside her, practically screaming now. Faster and faster, I plunged my fingers into her, my tongue sliding along her clit, and then finally I bit down on it.  
"Oh, fuck Katniss! Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Her back arched and with one final scream, she came all over, it pouring all over my hand, but I didn't stop I kept licking her and filling her with my fingers. She tasted so good. Moaning my name, she raked her fingers along my neck, and screamed again. Her back arched again and another wave of fluid poured out of her all over my hand, and tongue, dripping down my arm and finally I stopped and slowly pulled my fingers out of her shaking body. I licked her sweet juices from my hand and arm, and crawled up next to her on the bed, pulling the blankets up around us and wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you..." She said in that girlish voice that made me melt, and my heart skip a beat. "Anytime, brainless." I mocked. She smiled up at me and then closed her eyes. "Hey Johanna?" I asked, a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."


End file.
